Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-7558353-20140731113737/@comment-24964077-20150201124740
Gracias por traernos un poco de esperanza, Jaime. La editora podría dedicarse a dar conferencias explicando:'' "¿Cómo conseguir titulares en periódicos de medio mundo haciendo declaraciones ambiguas sobre cosas que no sabe?"'' Vale que el ritmo de escritura de Martin es lento, pero tanto mercachifle que tiene alrededor se podrían estar un poco más callados si no pueden dar datos exactos. Que bien que de paso que dice lo de VdI, aprovecha para hacer publicidad de la edición de Dunk y Egg que van a sacar pronto. Que anuncien los productos que quieran de la saga, pero que no jueguen con nuestras ganas de que salga Vientos, ¡que esto es un sinvivir! XD Leyendo la noticia en The Guardian encontré dos noticias con las que me estoy partiendo yo solo: -Martin diciéndole "que se j*dan" a los que les "preocupa" que se muera antes de terminar la saga: http://www.theguardian.com/books/2014/jul/10/george-rr-martin-tells-readers-fuck-off-game-of-thrones -Martin diciendo que "si pudiese dar una palmada y quemar cada móvil con cámara, lo haría": http://www.theguardian.com/books/2014/aug/16/george-rr-martin-game-of-thrones-interview Esta última entrevista dice cosas muy interesantes. Tanto para entender el punto de vista de Martin sobre muchos aspectos como para deducir ciertas cosas con relación (tal vez) a la trama. No sé si habíais leído estas declaraciones pero para mí son nuevas. Hago un pequeño resumen: -La solución que aportó Martin al debate sobre la independencia de Escocia: "He sugerido construir un muro gigante de hielo entre las dos naciones" -Su postura sobre la guerra: "En primer lugar, no soy religioso; en segundo lugar, no soy completamente pacifista. ¿Combatiría si Hitler estuviese violando a mi abuela? Sí, probablemente lo haría" -Dice que ha estado tentado de publicar un capítulo eliminado del libro 5 como un relato corto. -Lo más interesante para mí de la entrevista. El título de la saga está inspirado por un poema de Robert Frost titulado "Fire and Ice" que habla del fin del mundo. "Some say the world will end in fire / Some say in ice. / From what I've tasted of desire / I hold with those who favor fire. / But if it had to perish twice, / I think I know enough of hate / To say that for destruction ice / Is also great / And would suffice." ("Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego. Otros que en el hielo. Por lo que yo he probado del deseo, estoy a favor de los que apuestan por el fuego. Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera,creo saber suficiente sobre el odio, como para saber que para la destrucción, el hielo también es grande y sería suficiente.") Preguntado Martin si también el universo de sus novelas perecería, ya fuese por el hielo o por el fuego dijo: "Bueno, no voy a comentar nada sobre eso. Te podrás preocupar por eso durante dos libros. Pero es verdad que todos los hombres mueren". Grande Martin como siempre. thumb|left|400px|Mensaje de Santa Claus a los niños del mundo: "Preguntadme otra vez por Vientos, hijos de fruta"